Ace of All Trades
by Insane Melody
Summary: He wanted to be a ninja. He wanted to be a Hokage. But when he found a Grimoire, he would be feared as an Ace. An Ace of All Trades. Naruto X Minor Final Fantasies Xover! Pairings undecided.


Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto and anything Final Fantasy related except for any original jobs.

Yes...Another one....Dont hurt me...Please? :(

* * *

If there was one thing six year old Uzumaki Naruto was fond of(besides ramen), it was exploring the forests of Konoha. Konoha was surrounded by trees and various foliage, so much so that it was like an almost natural defense and sometimes there were 'loot' to be found dropped by a careless civilian, a shinobi wanting to get rid of a certain object (such as Maito Gai's collection of the 'Hot and Sweaty' Icha Icha series) or a bandit camp killed by a patrol.

The young boy couldn't sleep on a summer night due to the heat and the constant noise brought by the cicadas. He was roused from his slumber by these two factors, attempting to untangle himself from his thin sheets which stuck to his skin. Grumbling, he headed off to the bathroom and washed his face in cold water to cool off.

Naruto looked out his window, a small grin on his face. "The sky is clear, the moon's bright tonight…This is a good chance for me to explore outside again!" His feet clomped against his bare wooden floor, slowing down to grab his keys, a bottle of water and a small map probably used by our hero to plot out the different 'exploration sites'.

The door was locked and secure and Naruto tip-toed past the landlady's room before running off to the least guarded gate of the village which was coincidentally guarded by the two relaxed but efficient Izumo and Kotetsu. They knew of Naruto's little 'walks' and would always ask which part of the forest he was going to before letting him out.

"Oi, Izumo-san! Kotetsu-san!"

"Oh? Hey, kiddo! Couldn't sleep?

"Yeah. It's too hot and sticky for me." A small grin formed on his whiskered face once more.

"Heh. I agree with you there, kid. So which part of the forest this time?"

"I was thinking that small part of the forest where there's this huge cave. There might be something there!" He was practically gushing excitemeny by this point.

Kotetsu scratched his nose and looked towards Izumo who was deep in though. "Hm…I doubt you'll find anything there but hey, it's your choice. Just be careful, alright?"

Naruto nodded and ran off into the forest, his blond hair slowly turning into a yellow dot before devoured by darkness.

It was dark. Even with the moon shining above, the shadows just seemed to suck in the light and became much darker, slightly creeping out Naruto. He steeled his nerves and walked forward, the only sounds in the forest were the scrunching of leaves under his sandals, the swishing of water and the cry of cicadas.

It took him a while but he found it. It was a cave made out of black rock with a slight grayish tint to it, it's entrance was large, it's edges surrounded by an odd white substance. Naruto warily walked in and jumped up in surprise as the cave suddenly lit up.

"Wh-What?" He looked around, looking for the source of the light before his eyes came to a stop to a rather thick book on the ground. The book radiated some kind of dim light which attracted Naruto and he walked towards it, hand outstrecthed. As he grabbed it, he took a closer look. It was thick, as thick as a rolled up scroll, old and tattered with dog-eared edges and it's cover was nearly peeling off. In the middle were a series of circles and in each circle were different letters in another language.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he opened the book on the first page and saw a picture of a man in leather armor holding up a sword. Beside the image were the same odd letterings which glowed for a second before turning to japanese.

"The warrior…The most basic of the physical class. Can wield one-handed swords, shields and light armor. The warrior boasts average stats and has the abilities 'Rally' which increases the morale of his allies…And 'Advance' which is an ability allowing the warrior to unleash a small part of his potential in his/her attacks."

Naruto was intrigues and slightly confused. Intrigued because of the content in the book and confused as his six year-old mind could not grasp what the book truly meant. He flipped to a random pageand saw a man wielding a large wooden staff dressed in a blue robe and a large yellow hat.

"The black mage…The first of the offensive speelcasters…Wields the ability 'Black Magic' invoking the ability to control and use the elements. Once used, the user will automatically earn the basic spells 'Fire', 'Blizzard', 'Thunder' and 'Water'. With experience gives access to the more powerful spells."

To Naruto's young mind, spells equals to jutsu, jutsu equals kickass ninja! Now if he could only turn into this 'Black Mage'…

"_So you wish to invoke the powers of the Grimoire?" _An angelic voice echoed in the cave and Naruto was greeted to the sight of a woman in a white dress. Her blonde hair blew in a nonexistent wind, her eyes were a greenish blue which glew in the cave. So much that the light emitting from the cave paled in comparison to the aura emanated from the angelic woman.

"_Well, child? Do you?" _The woman closed her eyes and smiled, leaving Naruto in awe at how beautiful she was. Even the Konoha beauties were no match to this woman.

The temperature suddenly rose and a large figure materialised beside the woman. The figure appeared demonic with four arms and curved horns. He, if a demon such as he could be called that, was covered in muscles. His skin was mostly red with a few black patches. His orange eyes glared at Naruto and his mouth opened in a roar. **"Answer her, boy! Do you or do you not wish the power within the Grimoire of Fantasies End!?" **

Naruto jumped in shock and his hands dropped the book which opened up right in the middle. Light suddenly poured out of the book and a spike suddenly stabbed Naruto in the gut, his eyes widening in both shock and pain.

The spike which was originally yellow slowly turned red as a red mist flowed out of Naruto's gut and into the book. Naruto gasped in pain as the spike retracted itself from his gut and back into the book.

"What…What was that!?" He coughed out as he keeled over in pain.

The two entities were silent. The woman in silent contemplation and the demon is understanding.

"**Was that…?"**

"_It seems to be…"_

"_**I see…So he doesn't have a choice anymore?"**_

"_I wish he does. But you know what will happen if we deny his destiny. The Grimoire of Fantasies End chose him and it his job now to follow the guidelines of Final Fantasy. And of course, do all in our power to train him and use the abilities of the Grimoire."_

"Excuse me.." Cough. "But what are you talking about? And what the hell does it all have to do with me!?"

Naruto stood up, a hand over his stomach which still stung with phantom pains. The woman walked forward and grabbed the grimoire and held it up for Naruto to see.

"Wh-what the…?" The grimoire looked completely brand new. It's edges were now trimmed with gold, the cover was now red with the circles transformed into black tribal spikes.

"_The Grimoire has now taken the form of your soul and by essence, it is bonded to your soul and can only be used and read by you and anyone else who you have given permission."_

"**Like it or not, your destiny has now been steered into a path which would kill any normal man but not you, Uzumaki. You are now our chosen and you have our blessing in whatever you do."**

"I don't have a choice in the matter?" The bonding with the grimoire had accelerated his thinking and increased his brain power. He had thought it through in a matter of seconds. Eyes steeled in resolve, posture full of determination, he touched the grimoire which glew, showing the bond and contract between the two was final.

The woman smiled while the demon gave a sinister chuckle. **"I am Chaos, the God of Discord."**

"_And I am Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony. We will begin your training the next day. For now…Sleep…" _Cosmos waved her hand and Naruto suddenly felt sleepy. Was this a spell? It felt…different…

As he fell into slumber, his dreams were filled with a blond teenager wielding a massive blade, another with the blond summoning a large white orb into the battlefield obliterating his enemies…His dreams were both scarring and gloryfying…Both Chaos and Cosmos knew that he had to grow up as fast as he could because his destiny was in motion.


End file.
